Remember Vatican City
by Blairsey
Summary: What happens to Avril Lavigne and Deryck Whibley as they go to the beautifully historic Vatican City, and what was meant to be a peaceful honeymoon turns out to be something they wouldn't have ever expected..
1. Chapter 1

**{A note to the viewers: I had written this story back in 2005 on the Avril Lavigne Bandaids forums and had never finished it... Don't know why, really, 'cause alot of the people who had read it were waiting with bated breath for what would happen next. I'm not sure if I should complete this or not, but if there's some interest in this, then I might as well not leave the audience hanging. :D**

Rated T for the violence}

The ancient walls, statues and monuments in Vatican City made the couple feel overwhelmed with excitement and curiosity. The main thing that was held within the Roman country was plenty of holy artifacts and history to be seen upon by the modern day century.

Avril Lavigne's simple black converse, worn from wearing them lots of times during concerts, interviews, and various other things she had to do as a singer, were pounding against the ancient, stoned floor below. It wasn't the least bit smooth, so the 22 year old had constantly found herself tripping at random times. Yet she was always saved by the strong arms of her husband, Deryck Whibley.

The clashing of their hair, light against dark, reflected off of the cascading sunlight below, the couple holding hands while staring in awe at the holy artifacts inside Vatican City. Deryck's eyes roamed over the delicious looking restaurants, knowing that they hadn't eaten since 9 that morning, and it was 2 'o clock now. Avril's eyes, however, were still gazing intensely upon the statues and monuments all splayed out before them, her pretty face twisted down into a curious frown as they continued.

"How about we go eat now?" Deryck finally suggested after looking at one particularly fancy restaurant with a great view on the second floor, overlooking a beautiful park below. Avril's blazing blue eyes finally targeted her husband, now feeling a faint smirk drift across her lips. "Been waiting this long, huh? Sorry, baby, it's just that I got a bit carried away. It's so awesome here!" She finally responded, looking back at the various, holy artifacts once more. "Yeah, I know, but we gotta eat sometime," Deryck said, tugging on Avril's arm and leading her toward the restaurant. "Ah, fine fine!" She finally laughed, letting her husband lead her toward the fancy eating place.

It had been Deryck Whibley and Avril Lavigne's honeymoon after the wedding, and they had wanted to go somewhere where no other celebrity would've thought to have gone after their wedding. This easily resulted in no paparazii or prying eyes or questions to them. Actually, it had been pretty quiet in Vatican City ever since they got there. No people questioned them, and it felt nice to finally feel like a normal couple.  
Once their food had been ordered and served, Deryck tore into his lunch, eating ravenously as Avril picked at her soup. "You're not hungry?" Deryck asked in disbelief, finally disengaging himself from the food and looking to his wife with wide eyes. "Heh, I guess not…Hey, listen, I'm going to go to the bathroom. Be right back," Lavigne finally stated, getting up quickly and walking off toward the restrooms, not waiting for Deryck to protest. After a few quick moments, Lavigne glanced back to see that her husband was digging into his food again. She smiled softly in adoration for the famous rock singer, and then veered the other way and headed out the door, back outside..


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled happily. Freedom! Of course Avril felt sorry and guilty for leaving her new husband behind, but his constant nagging for food was swirling her into an oblivion of madness and insanity. 5 times today, ever since 9 'o clock, he had been reminding her at various times, even in such ancient and interesting buildings, that they had to go 'grab a bite to eat' at some point. The newly wed sighed for a moment, wondering if she should have just waited until Deryck was done, and then they would be on their way to tour around again. Avril was getting a slight feeling though that her lover was not that interested in the history and making of Vatican City, one of the most religious countries in the world.

Whatever. It'd be better off this way. She knew her decision-making was a little weak; just leaving him all alone in that restaurant, but her stubborn personality was too much for common sense. Her blonde hair, once again, reflected the strong sunlight with ease, blue eyes sparkling with wonder as she walked quickly towards one building that seemed to contain no tourists. Avril's excitement, however, made her forget about the cobble stoned floor as she walked hurriedly, so she had tripped once more, already feeling the pain and humiliation burning on her face in the aftermath.

But that would not happen today. A strong hand suddenly grabbed her around the waist gently, but firmly, and pulled her up. Avril smiled with relief, twirling around and expecting to see Deryck behind her, thinking that she had been gone too long and was coming after her. But it was not him. It was a handsome, tall man with golden dark skin, his emerald eyes sparkling as she looked into Avril's in concern. "Madame, are you alright?" He asked in a strong Italian accent, yet his English was good enough to be interpreted as his hand snaked away from the singer's waist. He had dark, black hair that almost hung over his green eyes, a bit of a stubble around his chin, yet he looked clean and dressed nicely nonetheless. "Oh...Yes...yes, I'm fine. Thanks," Lavigne said hurriedly, realizing that she was staring at this man for far too long, and she let her eyes rest instead upon the building in front of her. "I'm glad then, madame. Are you going in here?" The man suddenly asked with a pearly white smile, gesturing towards the ancient building Avril was staring at. "Um, yeah," She bluntly replied, now starting to head towards the place with a sense of nervous and anxious waves washing over her. Not for the building, but for the man standing calmly behind her. "Alright then, madame," He finally said quietly, yet his Italian tone was audible as she continued walking away.

"Oh, by the way madame!" The man suddenly called, and Avril turned around to face him again. "My name is Agapito…If you ever stumble upon some troublesome groundwork again…I'll be there," He suddenly said quietly, reaching for her hand and kissing it gently, and then withdrawing. Avril flushed in surprise at his gentlemanly ways, Agapito ringing in her ears still as he turned swiftly and walked away. His words seemed to take more meaning than just a simple trip on cobblestone…

Avril then rolled her eyes at her own self, not wanting to think too much upon this strange gentleman, and quickly turned back around to head into the religious building. It was made, obviously, of old marble, yet continued to stand tall and proud in all it's glory as she went in through the wooden doors. The ground had gray tile, which made the atmosphere quite cold as strange tapestries and glass pictures gazed down upon her. Most seemed to be drawings of lords or popes, while others showed settings of various stories in Vatican City, or at least that's what it looked like. One man was standing against a wooden pole, tied and on fire, as a circle of people danced around him, laughing cheerfully.

The singer's eyes widened in shock and disgust at this certain picture, and then finally turned away quickly to walk down a darkened corridor. Various doors were on either side of the corridor, each leading into an unknown room. At the end of the hallway was a black statue with a man holding a sword held high, a person's head clenched tightly in his other hand. Avril quirked a brow in interest and walked over, although she couldn't ignore the moaning of her stomach at the gruesome, human head crying out in despair in this man's hand. Avril then started to read the sign perched beside the statue. Suddenly, Avril gasped, looking upon the text with growing fear and shock. It was describing the man proudly holding a sword and human head…

_This statue represents Agapito, a famous, but twisted captain in the ranks of the army. It is said that he would tear off human heads with his own bare hands if any solider were to disrespect him or the rules. His emerald eye always shined with rigorous strength and energy, never backing down from a challenge and was known widely for his gentlemanly, yet manipulative ways.  
His black hair was the most ebony in all of Vatican City, most citizens describing him as the son of a mother raven…_But that was all Lavigne read, now slowly turning around and starting to head quickly out of the building. She also noted how deserted this place was…

Just then, the doors opened and closed from the entrance of the building. Avril closed her eyes tightly, and then opened them again in a flash with renewed fear, looking around the corner from the hallway to see the silhouette of a person coming closer towards her…


	3. Chapter 3

Avril's thoughts were in a swirling abyss of fear and panic, not really knowing what to do in these types of situations as she remained hidden behind the walls. The singer's eyes were shiny, almost filled with tears as she slowly looked around again.

And Agapito's face was right around the corner, their faces so close that they could kiss. "Salutations, madame. We meet again," The Italian accented man said casually, coming around the corner slowly and facing Avril. Avril didn't even gasp when she was suddenly up close to Agapito's features, not believing this paranoia at all as she stepped back. _The statue…the statue...bare hands…a human head…_ "Um, yeah..," The singer responded lamely, not sure of what else to say as she inched along the wall, getting farther and farther away from Agapito. Agapito merely quirked a brow in confusion to her antics, now taking a few steps closer with a gentle, pearly white smile. "Are you alright?" He finally asked, emerald green eyes gazing into her blue depths intensely. "Ye—Yeah…I'm," Avril was about to say, but then stalled, pondering on this deeply. Should she keep her new information secret?

No! That was ignorance to keep dangerous information to yourself! "You!" She finally spluttered out, getting away from the wall and pointing a finger accusingly at the obsidian haired man in front of her. "Me," He simply responded with a polite and confused laugh, pointing at his own self. "You're the statue! The guy who commanded some army and you tore their heads apart with your bare hands and---." At this point, the young woman stopped, feeling like an idiot as she looked down.

At this accusatory statement, Agapito merely laughed with a rich and deep tone. His emerald green eyes sparkled with delight as he shook his head in amusement. "M'lady, that was my great grandfather. I am just a descendent of that statue," He responded calmly, smiling as he took another step closer to Avril.

At this point, the 22 year old felt bewildered, lost and stupid. "Oh..I..I guess I should've guessed that. You..you two really do look alike though," She finally murmered, looking up at the man with a faint smile. How could she have thought Agapito was that statue? He seemed to kindly and gentleman-like to rip off heads as a hobby. "Completely understandable, miss Lavigne," Agapito said with another chuckle, hands stuffed in his pockets as he continued to gaze intensely at Avril.

Just then, Avril raised a brow. "Miss Lavigne? I don't recall telling you my name, Agapito," She said softly and with renewed suspicion of this man as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh! Well, you did not actually. I heard from some police squads that they were looking for you…something about a Deryck Whibley?" He suggested, crossing his own arms as he looked quizzically to Avril.  
"Oh, right! I have to go see him. I've been gone too long...He got the police, for god's sakes?" She finally said in disbelief, laughing a little as she passed Agapito, and walked toward the main doors. "Miss? Could I inquire what your name is? All I know is your last, and I believe that does not satisfy me," Agapito suddenly said, his voice ringing within the holy walls as he looked back at Avril over his shoulder.

It took a while for her to answer, feeling a bit hesitant, but then finally smiled lightly, looking back at him, full on, as well. "It's Avril. Avril Lavigne," She finally said, her smile suddenly turning into a smirk as she walked out of the doors.

The light streaming into the building was quick as Avril opened and closed the doors, Agapito merely standing there for a few moments in silence. Darkness dominated once more within the building, and then Agapito started walking down the long hallway, towards the statue. His arms were still crossed over his chest as he studied the statue before him, his own dark smirk curling about his lips…


	4. Chapter 4

Her footsteps were quick upon the cobble stoned floor, blonde hair flowing in the cool breeze as she rushed back toward the restaurant, wishing that Deryck didn't go completely overboard when he realized she had left. Her blue eyes glistened with concern as the Vatican City police swarmed the eating place, looking about with suspicion to anyone who passed by. She could see through the windows that there were plenty more inside; probably questioning her husband. Avril's pace became increasingly faster, wrapping her arms around her chest as she got closer to the entrance.

"Madame, are you Avril Lavigne?" One officer immediately asked as she came to the doors. Her brow arched as she faced the broad shouldered man. "Yes, I am…I'm sorry for causing such a disturbance, but I'm really okay and I'd like to see my husband now. He sometimes goes overboard when I leave unexpectedly," She explained, laughing slightly, feeling a red flush crawl up her cheeks at the confused expression on the officer's features, yet she kept on talking. "You see, I left the restaurant without telling him, but I knew if he were real worried, he'd just call or something. I'm...I'm actually surprised he…he didn't though..," The singer said slowly, now feeling confused as well once the officer put on a deeply sympathetic expression. "Miss Lavigne, ahem, it's…It's hard to announce this to anyone but…Your husband, Deryck Whibley..," He started to say in a nervous, but saddened tone, taking off his hat and twirling it in his thick fingers.

"…What?!" Avril suddenly yelped in panic, but didn't wait for the poor officer's response as she rushed into the restaurant quickly. She widened her eyes at the numerous people crowded around the table she and Deryck had sat at. Plenty of officers were there as well, a couple writing on notepads as she got closer to the table…Blood was spilling out underneath the table as she pushed her way through the throng of people, tears swirling within her blue eyes as she saw a hand stretched out from underneath as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Avril's sharp, blue eyes were dull now, feeling faint, gazing upon the immense pool of blood before her. "No..," She whimpered softly, falling into a chair in a slump as she felt tears spring up.

"Maam? Are you Avril Lavigne, Deryck Whibley's wife?" One officer asked gently, crouching down beside the sitting woman in distress. "Yes," She said weakly, putting her face into her hands. "Maam, can you identify the man right here? Is he your husband?" The officer finally asked after a moment or two, pointing silently at the hand outstretched underneath the table, the only body part that was seen.

Avril let a faint sob escape her at this depressing question, now releasing her hands from her face and bravely crouching down to see if it were Deryck...

"No, it's not!" Lavigne finally said, not helping but to feel a large rush of relief wipe through her. The body underneath the table was a fat, balding man with no wedding ring on his left hand at all. Of course it wasn't Deryck..

But now a rush of confusing questions was arousing her mind. _How was this man murdered? And why is he underneath /our/ table? Where was Deryck?!_

"Are you sure?" The officer now asked, crouching down next to her. "Yes, I'm positive. Do you know where he is?" Avril asked now, looking up into the police man's eyes, as if attempting to find the whereabouts of her husband within his depths. "Well, he was actually the man who brought us out here to look for you.  
"He was waving his hands all 'round as one of the squad cars came driving into the street, yelling about his wife being missing and all. He went back inside when the policemen stepped out of their cars, but then once they got inside the restaraunt, they heard a gunshot.  
"The policemen called for backup and went to the table where they saw a shot man falling underneath the table. The ID of Deryck Whibley was sitting there on the table, and so we assumed it must've been him. That's when the back up, me and some other offiers, came and we started searching.  
"We didn't actually get to check the ID picture and the victim for similarities until you rushed in."

The officer than grabbed something out of his back pocket and handed it to Avril. It was Deryck's ID in a plastic bag. "But no, we do not know where your husband is currently. We searched everywhere around the restaraunt, maam," He finally stated apologetically.  
"Thank you very much," Avril finally breathed, feeling very dizzy as she straightened up and headed out of the restaraunt. Wearily, Lavigne got out her cellphone and called her husband, half expecintg him not to answer.

"Hey babe," He answered, his normally smooth and casual voice twisted into fear and anxiety. "Deryck!" Avril cried out in relief, pressing the cellular device to her ear as she walked along the cobblestoned streets of Vatican City. "Where the hell are you? There's been a--"  
"Babe, come to the anicent building of Agapito. quickly. That's where I am..Thats where you'll find me. There's been...There's been weird things going on!"  
"You're telling me!" Avril finally said, now walking back the other way to head towards the anicent building she had been in before. She was wondering why Deryck was in THAT building of all places...


	6. Chapter 6

Avril found it a bit surprising that there were no other tourists or civilians around, walking the streets of Vatican City. _But that might be because of the horde of police around that restaraunt.._She mused to herself, the only sound that was being heard was her shoes clacking against the cobbled stoned streets. She flipped a piece of rebellious blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind a ear as she reached the anicent building of Agapito. Her brows furrowed together in slight concern because of her last encounter here, but merely shrugged it off, knowing that Deryck would be in there...So, it was safe, right?

Opening the ancient, wooden doors once more, Lavigne found herself within the marble-made building, with horrendous portraits and tapestries of people being tortured staring right down at her. She dared not look at these paintings though as she looked around for Deryck, blue eyes glistening with anxiety and fear for her husband. This place seemed way too ominous...

"Avril!" A familiar voice cried, and immediately Avril spun to see her husband striding up a corridor towards her, his dark hair ruffled a bit as he waved. His face was white with concern, but he could tell he was relieved as well once he reached her. He wrapped his arms around Avril and kissed her gently, and then buried his face into her hair. "I missed you...And I worried," He whispered into her ear, his hot breath recoiling at her soft skin.

"I missed you too. I should've never wandered off like that," Avril said, ashamed at her own ignorance. "No need to worry about the past now, I guess..," Deryck merely mumbled, now reluctantly breaking away so he could look her in the eyes. "Avril, there's a strange guy walking around, asking for you," The Sum 41 singer stated, his lips twisting down into a tight frown. "He...he doesn't have black hair with an accent d--does he?" Lavigne stammered, immediately feeling that familiar pang in her chest...out of fear, out of anxiety, out of wonder as well..

"Uh, yeah, actually," Deryck said, quirking a brow, obviously wishing for her to elaborate. "He's...some guy I met while I was touring around Vatican City. But listen, Deryck. I don't think Agapito, his name, is right in the head..."  
"Hey, that's the name of this building here right?"  
"Yeah..yeah...Deryck...I think we should leave...He's freaking me out," Avril said in a tight, but high pitched voice, eyes widened a bit.  
"But..baby, we just got here. Some freako won't mess up our honeymoon!" Whibley exclaimed.  
"I know, but I think he's more than just some freak, Deryck...Come with me, and I'll show you who he really might be," The singer said, grasping her husband's arm and steering him down that same corridor...that same corridor with the statue of Agapito, his hand clenched around some innocent man's head...

"Now...Now, do you see why we have to leave?" Avril asked in a hoarse squeak, still immensely terrified by the staute of Agapito, so casually holding the decapitated head of some innocent man.  
Deryck's dark eyes widened in disbelief and slight weariness, locking his gaze onto the information beside the statue, reading the description for a moment. He then relaxed slightly and chuckled, a bit awkwardly though. "Hun, that was hundreds of years ago..This guy can't be living now." His eyes then gazed upon his wife, his smirk intrepreting that he thought she was joking around.  
"But...But he is a descendant from this man! Thier blood lineage is the same, and even if it's not the same man, they may have the same intentions! And I think he's after..He's after me..," Avril protested, her normally confident tone shriveling into a weak stutter as she looked about, as if expecting Agapito to jump out any second.  
"Besides, they have the same name..That's creepy enough," Lavigne added in a whisper, scooting closer to Deryck.

Dark locks of hair unfurled to fall in front of his electric eyes, fists clenching and unclenching as he stared down at the blonde woman in front of him. His lips were pulled up into a twisted smirk as the depths of his eyes fell into a stream of lust. His black coat ruffled with the wind passing by, his position on the roof of the building of Agapito none too comfortable. But nothing mattered to Agapito now..Not when Mrs. Lavigne was right there...In the precense of his great grandfather himself...My, she must be impressed by the look of awe on her face..It was too much..


End file.
